Help Him Remember
by SoRikuR0x
Summary: An accident occurs...and I can't really say much else...cuz...i can't spoil the story. Summaries inside...uh...you'll find out... There will eventually be lemons...(when i write em) so beware, if you don't like lemons, don't read this story!)
1. The Accident

Help Him Remember

Summary: One finally confesses his love to the other, and an accident occurs. One forgets his memories and I'm really just making this up as I go. So I have no real plan yet... I'll probably have the summary in every chapter and it'll grow. Or I'll be lazy and wont. Who knows?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto...not now, not ever...unfortunately... *mehhh*

* * *

Prologue

_It started as a mostly normal day. But I decided that today would be the day that I confessed my feelings for the one I loved most._

_I had asked if he wanted to go out with me about a week ago. I was super happy when he said yes! I had been planning to confess for a while, but I never worked up the courage. I've loved him for a while... But I don't know how he'll react. That one thing kept me from telling him, in fear that he was going to reject me._

_But now I just can't keep it secret anymore. I'd rather him find out from me than from some rumor or some nosy girl._

_So I took him out to a high mountain, we brought a little lunch to eat on the canopy of trees. Man. I remember the look in his eyes when he saw the sight. He was calm, but looked kinda impressed._

_After we ate, I remember exactly what happened._

"_Hey, I have something to tell you..."_

_He looked up from his sandwich with questioning eyes. "Yeah?" He mumbled out._

"_Well um...It's really important, so I need you to promise that you won't laugh...or hate me."_

_He swallowed and laughed, "Jeez, what, are you going to tell me that you're the one who mad the horrible, ugly side of human kind? Sheesh, can't be that bad. Just spit it out."_

"_I looked down at the ground far below us and stuttered out, "Well, I uh...l-l-...I LOVE YOU!"_

_He just looked me up and down looking unimpressed and said, "Yeah?"_

_I gaped at him. "I just confessed my love for you and you don't react at all? Seriously?"_

"_Dude, Are YOU serious? Like the entire village knows! I've known for like weeks, maybe even a month or two by now and I knew that today you'd confess to me. I've known it all along."_

_I looked up surprised. It just didn't fit in my head. I thought I had always kept to myself...I never told anyone about it... "Whaa...how?"_

_He laughed at this of course and he said, "You know that not only I but like the entire village can hear you when you talk to yourself while you walk?"_

_I felt my face burning and I looked down. He just laughed some more. "What's so funny?!" I demanded. He simply smiled, his eyes opened just a bit from laughing, "Obviously, I find this whole situation funny. I mean come on, have you NOT noticed ANY of my blatantly obvious attempts to flirt? I noticed that you had just walked off and muttered to yourself, so I turned it into a game. I was trying to see how long I could keep up the whole game until you noticed, or confessed."_

"_Seriously?! You've known for that long and _you _haven't confessed to me yet?" I knew my face, ears and neck were probably tomato red right now. He simply laughed some more and said "Man, it was too funny, I actually was going to confess to you one day, but I heard your mutterings again and you were planning this very date, and how to ask me out. Man, that was funny." He laughed and leaned closer to me._

_I sputtered incoherently and pushed him away out of embarrassment. Oh...If only I hadn't done that. I forgot that we were up so high in a tree. He fell out with a shocked look on his face, silently. He fell headfirst, and if that wasn't bad enough, he hit the edge of the cliff which knocked him out as he fell the remainder way down the cliff as well._

_I stared for a bit until just a nanosecond after his head impacted with the cliff and I jumped down branch by branch as fast as I could as I kept my eyes on him as he fell, fell, fell. Streaming blood from his head. It scared me, I thought for sure he would die, I thought for sure that if he die from the fall, it would have been from the loss of immense blood coming from the hit on his head and multiple cuts on his arms, legs, torso...everywhere, some deep, some shallow, all leaking insane amounts of blood._

_When I found him at the bottom of the cliff I looked above him and saw all the tree branches he hit on the way down were broken. Damn. I looked down at him, his eyes closed...crap! He wasn't breathing! I knelt and put my ear to his heart...and waited..._

_And waited..._

_No! Oh god, please NO._

_t...th-thump. Th-thump._

_Oh thank god he still had a heartbeat. But it was so faint. I knew I had to get him to the hospital right now. He started breathing very, very, very shallowly. If there had a been even a little bit of wind, then I wouldn't have heard it. I picked him up gingerly, afraid he may just break if I even ran. So I took my steps lightly but swiftly, and got to the hospital where Tsunade took him immediately. _

_I feared because the moment she saw me with him she jumped up, bolted over to me and put her hand on his chest, then started barking orders, shrieking actually, as if the entire world was going to collapse. Which I think it may just have for me. But she did scream, "HURRY WE HAVE A PATIENT IN CRITICAL CONDITION!" Meaning that he was still alive and he would somehow be able to live._

_She turned when she was done barking orders to get everything ready, but she looked panicked. Panicked and determined. "Look kid, I'll take him from here." She swiftly picked him out of my blood soaked arms and turned on her heel racing into the emergency ward where about half the hospital staff was setting up._

_I fell into the waiting room chair, "Damn...I'm so sorry. So, so sorry" I put my elbows on my knees and me head in my hands as I cried. "I'm...s-so s-s-sorry!"_

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Shizune looking at me with a kind but worried face. I could barely process anything, but I followed her into a room where she laid me down, and I promptly fell asleep sobbing._

_I'm so sorry...Naruto_

* * *

A/N I just wanna say that this story about forgetting has been in my head. But I needed more to actually make it a story, I was watching Pandora Hearts (AWESOME ANIME AND MANGA) and an idea suddenly hit me. I paused my video and started typing. Without stopping, I got out 4 chapters. I also wanna say that in this story (don't ask me why) only the medical ninja (Tsunade, Shizune, others...not Sakura) have ninjitsu and stuff. Cuz I want it to be mostly like a real world, no magical things and stuff, but in order for them to heal Naruto they have to have Ninjitsu...so yeah


	2. Sasuke's Days

Help Him Remember

Summary: Sasuke confesses his love for Naruto (had to keep the characters secret at first, did anyone think that Naruto was confessing until the very last sentence?) and accidently pushes him out of a tree...on the edge of a cliff. Which he falls off the tree, cliff and other tree and is badly injured. What now?

DISCLAIMER: I in no way whatsoever own Naruto, for if I did, it would have been yaoi from the start. XD

* * *

Chapter 1

That was a week ago. He still hasn't woken up, he was beaten down pretty badly. The next morning after the incident when I woke up I was in different clothing, it must have been Shizune. And I felt the tear stains down my cheeks.

I remember feeling broken inside like a piece of me was missing. I immediately jumped out of bed, and at that very second Shizune walked in. "Naruto is still in critical condition, but at least he's breathing now. You won't be able to see him, he's in the surgery ward with Tsunade using all of her chakra to try and heal him and fix the numerous wounds he's acquired. She's furious though, she wants to know what happened to put him in such a state."

She finally opened her eyes and took a breath, waiting for me to reply. I sat back on my bed in shock of hearing what condition he was in, but relieved that he was at least alive. Then I registered her question. I looked up at her and started telling her about how I had planned on having a picnic in the canopy, how I confessed and how he told me he knew and was teasing me with a game. I told him how he fell, how he hit his head and all."

And sometime within the story I had started crying again and she had come over to hug my head and run her hand up and down my back. I cried more and actually hugged her. I know, not something an Uchiha would usually do, but I close if not at the point of breaking and I needed some sort of comforting.

Shizune rubbed my back and told me she was going to get me something to eat and she'd be right back. When she left, I curled into fetal position on the bed hugging my knees to my chest sideways and cried even more. I fell asleep only to be woken up a half hour later, the smell of tomato soup filling my nose.

Shizune put it on one of those roller tables for use in the hospital beds. And I sat up and ate. It was really good. While I ate, Shizune sat on the edge of the bed and told me more about Naruto's condition.

He was no longer in critical condition, he only had 4 deep cuts that needed stitches besides his head wound. The rest of them were being healed by the medical corps.

I sighed out my relief. I asked Shizune if I could see him and she frowned, "Unfortunately you still can't see him yet, because he still is in the surgery room since they will be giving him a few stitches and then you'll be able to see him in the recovery room."

"How long will that be?"

"About a week." She replied. I sighed and flopped back down on the bed. Shizune laughed at this and told me, "Don't you worry Sasuke! I'm one of the people who'll also be helping with the stitching so I'll keep you updated. K?" She smiled.

I smiled weakly back and told her that I'd go home and change into some of my own clothes and pack a bag to stay overnight again. She told me it would be ok.

So once I got back from that, I just sat there with my laptop waiting for the numerous updates on Naruto. About 3 hours later at 4 pm I heard Tsunade yell, "SHIT!" And Shizune ran into my room, probably knowing that I would try to go see what was happening.

"Sasuke! I need you to calm down. And take a deep breath."

"Shizune! I don't have time for this! I need to see him!"

"No! You'll only get in Tsunade's way!"

She did have a point there, I'd only break down and bother her while she tried to fix whatever was wrong now. "Alright, but you have to tell me, what happened now? Tsunade was pretty determined to let the entire hospital know that something is wrong."

Shizune sighed and sat down next to me on the bed and said. "They lost Naruto's heartbeat for a few minutes when they tried putting even more chakra into the wound in his head and then he stopped breathing."

I jumped at this, but Shizune held my shoulders and stared me straight in the eyes. "Look Sasuke, you have to stay calm or I won't tell you anymore."

I relaxed a little bit to assure her that at least I wasn't going to run out. She nodded and continued, "Well I'm pretty sure they probably got it back since Tsunade didn't just come in here to tell you, but I'm going to go check and I'll be right back."

Five minutes and 57 seconds later, Shizune came back in and she sighed saying that they had completed 2 of the 4 stitches for his deeper cuts in his left arm and leg. And that they also got his heartbeat back and he was steadily breathing now.

I sighed and fell back on the bed. I only had 6 more days until I could probably see him.

Well six days had passed (since in the beginning of the chapter I said that it was a week ago and the past...page was about the recalling of the 1st day...just wanted to clear that up) and Shizune had kept me updated. They had done the stitches on his left arm and leg, and the one on his chest and the one diagonally on his back from his right shoulder blade down to his hip. Apparently the last one was the worst and hardest to do.

Unfortunately he still hadn't woken up, and they still had to do the surgery for his head. They had stitches, but that didn't work, so they wrapped it up as best as they could and they kept a steady flow of chakra there. I made sure to thank each hospital worker as they left his room and passed by the one I was currently occupying.

2 days. Shizune said in two days I could see him if the surgery went ok.

I sat back down on the bed in my pajamas and sighed. "Another day gone. After tomorrow, you can see him. Just be patient...he's stable now..."

I just hope he wakes up.

* * *

A/N Damn. On my document when I typed it up it seemed to be pretty long! I've had suggestions to make it longer cuz its too short...and I thought I had bc this chapter I think was like 2.5 pages...dang it...

Well I'll be working on length some more later...


	3. Seeing Him

Help Him Remember

Summary: Sasuke confesses his love for Naruto and in embarrassment he accidentally pushes him out of the tree that they're currently having a picnic on. And Naruto falls down the tree, down the cliff, into another tree, and almost dies. BUT DOESN'T CUZ THAT WOULD BE THE WORST FLIPPING STORY EVER! And Sasuke takes him to the emergency room. Sorry guys, this chapter is 96% bullshit...But the next one is good!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Naruto. I don't own Naruto...WAHHHH Why don't I own Narutooooo. *cries in emo corner*

* * *

Chapter 2

It was finally the day that I could go visit Naruto! I leaped out of my bed and hurried to get dressed. Shizune walked in laughing at my antics, and placed a plate of eggs and toast on my table and told me, "You have to eat first Sasuke. Naruto won't be happy if he sees that you've lost even more weight by not eatting your breakfast this morning."

Then turning serious she quietly said, "You've already lost 4 pounds in the span of only 8 days. Sasuke, that's really not healthy, and anyway," She started getting happier again when she saw me sit down and start gobbling up my food as fast as I could inhale it. "Tsunade is in there now, he woke up, but I don't know his condition yet. She's still in there I think, so you have to wait your turn anyway."

She laughed when I pouted.

When I finished, she took me to the room he was going to be in for a bit while he recovered. She told me probably no more than a few days since most of his small wounds had healed from the insanely good treatment he'd been getting.

I peeked inside and saw Tsunade talking, but I couldn't see Naruto because she was standing in front of him. She then turned and saw me and quickly walked out. I saw Naruto laying there with his eyes closed.

My face fell. _Oh god, please don't tell me he's dead. _Tsunade walked out quickly closing the door behind her. "Shizune." Her voice was hard and cold, "Did you tell the brat that he could come here?" She looked at Shizune then back to me.

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

"Tch. Listen kid. He's not there. You can't see him."

My heart cracked. Does that mean he's dead? Oh god. I pushed past her and pushed the door open screaming, "NARUTO!"

His blue eyes opened at this.

I looked back at Tsunade with glee in my eyes. She only looked away with sorrow and disappointment.

"Tsunade! He's right here! Naruto's right here!"

I turned and looked at Naruto, "Man I'm so glad your ok, you had me so worried! God don't ever do that again. Wait... No it wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry!"

He sat up and looked at me with blank distant eyes.

I looked at him confused now. "Hey Naruto you're in there aren't ya, dobe?" I smiled at his nickname, not just a smirk but one of those big grins when you smile so much your eyes close.

He stayed silent for a bit and then said quietly, "W-Who are...you?"

* * *

A/N Sorry for the short chapter. I just REALLY wanted to end it right there! So but I have another one coming right up! I know it's insanely short, so I would like if u guys didn't leave a comment on THIS chapter about length or lack of...Well anyway, next one!


	4. Forgotten & Apologies

Help Him Remember

Summary: Sasuke confesses his love for Naruto while they're eatting a picnic lunch in a tree on the edge of a cliff (bc it's got pretty scenery) and out of embarrassment accidentally pushes Naruto out of the tree. He falls down the tree, cliff and other tree and is left in critical condition and doesn't die cuz if he died then, well then this story would suck I wouldn't have updated more chapters. Tsunade fixed him...mostly. The only problem would be that he can't remember anything.

DISCLAIMER: Ok ok ok! You've caught me! I don't own Naruto! I swear I've been framed though! It was the kitsune! *meeeeeehhhh* I'm such a spaz...

* * *

Chapter 3

My eyes opened and I stood there frozen with surprise and maybe a bit of fear in my eyes with the grin still on my face.

Suddenly I snapped back into it. "N-Naruto. Stop joking, this isn't funny. I was really worried about you."

He looked at me blankly, repeating, "Who are you."

I searched his face for any sign that he was joking or lying...but found none.

My face fell, as did I. I dropped to my knees and elbows with my head in my arms and I started crying again. "I'm so sorry, Naruto! I'm so, so, so sorry! I'm so sorry, Naruto! I'm so...so...sorry!"

I couldn't keep talking because I was now hyperventilating while I kept crying. I heard the bed creak and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

He still had those blank eyes, but now they showed a hint of sadness.

"I don't know who you are. I know I'm Naruto because that lady just told me...But I'm sorry for forgetting you...and I'm sure that I'd forgive you. Ok? So...don't cry." He hugged my torso and put his head on my back as I shook on the floor sobbing and apologizing.

Tsunade and Shizune came in and Tsunade said, "I'm sorry, kid" Though if she was talking to me or Naruto I don't know.

She picked up Naruto and put him in the bed, and then picked me up too and put me next to him. I immediately latched on to him sobbing into his stomach, still apologizing and he still probably had no idea what I was apologizing for. He stroked my hair and I cried until I fell asleep.

NARUTO POV

This boy ran into my room claiming that he was overjoyed to see me. When I asked him who he was, he just broke... He fell to the floor sobbing, and doing the only thing I felt was right, I went and hugged him. I guess I'm supposed to know him.

The lady who said she was "Tsunade" asked me a few questions when I woke up. She said I was behaving strangely... I just don't remember anything. Tsunade and a lady with short black hair walked in while I was hugging Sasuke and put us both in my bed.

He immediately hugged me, still crying and saying sorry. I don't know what he's apologizing for but I had assured him that I'd forgiven him.

He cried and hugged me tightly until he fell asleep. I didn't mind that he kinda soaked my shirt, I guess I owed the hug and all to him for not remembering who he was, which obviously pained him greatly.

I stroked his hair until he fell asleep, still clutching me, though his grip wasn't as tight, and he body wasn't shaking from sobs.

I watched him trying to recall who he was, while still petting this silky black hair. I looked out the window at the sunset and then fell asleep to the boys quiet breathing.

SASUKE POV

The next morning when I woke up I was holding onto Naruto with my head on his stomach and my arms around his waist. I tried to remember how this happened.

Then yesterday afternoons events crashed down upon me and my eyes watered a little bit.

Naruto was holding me around my shoulders and head and was softly breathing in his sleep.

I looked up at the face of the boy I had confessed my love to and then almost killed. And I smiled. I was so glad he was at least alive. I rested my head back down on his stomach and I fell back asleep.

We were later woken by Tsunade lightly shaking us awake at about noon. She had brought in food for me and she hooked up and IV for Naruto to eat food through since she thought it was best that way since that's how they had been feeding him, and he should slowly ease back into solid foods.

After our lunch Naruto and I just sat in silence holding each other.

Then he broke the silence, but just quietly said, "Hey. I don't know your name..."

I almost cried there again, but I managed to keep it in, "S-Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well Sasuke, you must have been a close friend of mine, I'm sorry that I have forgotten about you."

"It's not your fault though. It's mine. I accidentally pushed you out of a tree..."

Naruto raised his brow. "How high was this tree? And why were we up in a tree?"

Well I guess he asked about the hight of the tree because he probably didn't believe he could have gotten such serious wounds from falling out of a tree. So I answered "We were having a picnic lunch up in a tree with an amazing view. It was right over a cliff, and you kinda fell down the tree, the cliff, and into another tree at the bottom of the cliff."

He just replied with, "Oh."

I buried my face into his stomach again and mumbled another string of apologies.

He just patted my head and started stroking it and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm here now, I'm mostly fine, and you're here with me. It's ok. And you said it was only an accident."

I wasn't going to tell him that the reason we were having a picnic in the tree was because I was confessing my love. I thought it may have been taking things too quickly. So I just nuzzled into his belly and fell asleep again, needing it after the restless nights I would be up worrying or screaming with Shizune muting the sound in my room with her ninjutsu. (I dunno if she can do that, but uh...now she can! Ta-da!)

I just wanted to rest some more with Naruto in my arms.

* * *

A/N So did you like this chapter?! I hope you did! I'm trying not to rush things, but I add the time skips so it's not slow moving, nothing happens, drop dead BORING. So yeah.

If u guys like (cuz I know that there are 14 ppl who followed one week) plz R&R!

I would like 5 reviews plz! (Different pplz...not from the same guy. I love U psychopeanut!) And then I'll do the next chapt!


	5. The Truth

Help Him Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing. This is killing me on the inside. DX

lol. Well I own absolutely nothing. I apologize for lateness of uploading...again. God...Also the word "kami" is used a few times here. For those who don't know. Kami means God in Japanese.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

SASUKE POV

The next day I woke up with my face still buried in Naruto's stomach, arms wrapped around his waist, his arms hugging me loosely and he was laying on a slight incline on his pillows still asleep. His peaceful face looked so nice in the morning light.

It only reminded me of what I'd done. I had caused him to be in this hospital bed, surrounded by white, with nothing else to color the room or his memories but us.

That's it. I'm on a mission. I am going to get Naruto's memories back whether it kills me or not. For Naruto's sake, I need him to remember.

3RD PERSON POV

Naruto finally woke up and when he looked down, he saw Sasuke resting his chin on his stomach looking up at him. Naruto smiled down at the raven haired boy, "Are you feeling better today, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up to Naruto's eyes and graced him with a small smile back, his voice croaked a bit after all the crying he'd done before.

"Yeah, doing better now. Thanks Naruto."

"Anything to help, man! Now, when am I allowed out of this hospital bed? I'm dying of boredom!"

Tsunade walked in right at that moment, "You'll be out in a week, Naruto. We still need to make sure you'll be stable enough to be able to rest at home rather than here, but that's what you'll be doing. Resting."

Sasuke and Tsunade were both surprised when Naruto's face changed from sympathetic toward Sasuke to all business like to Tsunade and he nodded his head briskly saying, "Yes, ma'am" very politely.

Tsunade smiled sadly, "Naruto, ah…You can just call me Tsunade-baa-chan. Ok?"

Naruto looked a bit confused at this but tried it out, "Tsu…Tsunade…baa-chan?"

Tsunade quickly turned around and said, "Uchiha. Give the boy some space. He needs to eat. I'll send Shizune in with some breakfast for the both of you." And left before the boys could see the tears slowly running down her face.

Sasuke unwound his arms from Naruto and pushed up on the bed to get off of Naruto like Tsunade had ordered, but Naruto wouldn't let him go. Rather than letting him loose from his grasp, he gripped him tighter in a hug effectively knocking him back down on Naruto's stomach knocking the wind out of both of them momentarily.

Naruto didn't know what it was, but he felt a special emotional attachment to this Sasuke guy, like, he was obviously important from his actions earlier, but even more so than just a family member. He felt as if Sasuke would just disappear if he let go.

So Sasuke just stayed there feeling quite comfortable wrapped in Naruto's arms and shielded by his scent. Shizune walked in at that moment and left a tray with 2 plates of eggs, toast and hash browns and 2 glasses of orange juice on the hospital table next to them. Sasuke leaned up so he was sitting with his butt in between Naruto's legs on the bed though so he wasn't sitting on Naruto, and had his legs wrapped around Naruto's waist to keep them close. He picked up the plate and started feeding Naruto as well as himself.

It was very cute watching Naruto eat from the fork Sasuke was feeding him with like a child. Sasuke purposely pulled the fork away last minute a few times so Naruto couldn't eat it, just to tease him, and Naruto put on the cutest pout Sasuke'd ever seen. Naruto never used to pout like this, all he'd get was an annoyed glare, but this pout was absolutely adorable. Sasuke laughed like he hadn't before in so long. He laughed his heart out.

His laugh was like a melody to Naruto's ears and Naruto couldn't help but laugh along with him.

These were the days that Sasuke wanted to spend with Naruto together for the rest of his life. The happiest days, the days where no matter how horrible the world is to you, that you still have that special someone to share this horrible bad luck with you, and you can both laugh at it because no matter what, you're together, and the world can't do anything about it.

These were the days that Sasuke wanted with _his _Naruto though. This was still technically "his Naruto" but…it still seemed a bit off. Of course it does, Sasuke! Sasuke mentally hit himself when he thought this, "Of course it does you moron! He's got freaking amnesia! Of course it's different, he doesn't remember your confession let alone _you._" Wow. That was a depressing thought.

Sasuke quickly finished up both of their breakfasts and then slid off Naruto, off the bed. "Naruto…I need…I need to go home and take a shower and change ok?" His voice was quieter, the shadows of his hair sheltering his eyes from view and Naruto was confused for a second. What had gone wrong? I thought we were having fun just a minute ago… "Ok Sasuke! See you later on ok? Just don't forget that I'm in here and accidentally like, go to my house or something. Wouldn't my parents be in for a surprise then? Haha." Naruto faked a happy voice for Sasuke, but at the mention of "parents" Sasuke flinched backward and turned, running from the room quickly.

The door shut with a "shhhh-click" sound and Naruto was once again left alone in a white, white room with nothing of color except the crumbs on the plates…until Shizune came in and took those too…

Damn it.

SASUKE POV

"GREAT FUCKING JOB UCHIHA! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT?! KAMI! He probably thinks you don't like him, or found fault in him because he's 'sick' now. OH MAN UCHIHA, YOU JUST SCREWED UP ROYALLY DIDN'T YA?!" Now if anyone saw Sasuke right now, they're see a fuming teenager walking down the street cursing himself out and at random intervals of his sentences get louder and then mumble something making quite a scene. Not that he'd notice since he was busy making said scene anyway.

By the time I was home and out of the shower, I realized that a majority of the walk home I hadn't really known what was going on. I felt like a zombie.

"Kami. I don't know if I'll be able to do this to Naruto! I'm going to keep thinking about how it's not "him" and then I'm gonna do...THIS. And then I'm going to freaking upset him! Damn it. How am I supposed to…Kami."

3RD PERSON POV

While Sasuke was fuming, Naruto was just sitting in his hospital bed and thinking what the hell did he do. He had thought that he and Sasuke were just having fun and hanging out, but apparently he'd done something wrong. Was it parents? Sasuke had flinched when he said that word…Maybe Sasuke didn't have parents? Maybe…

But the issue is that he had no idea how he was supposed to act to be "normal" since he didn't even remember what "normal" was supposed to be! "This is exactly what I was afraid of." Naruto felt rejected, unhappy, and betrayed. "How does he expect me to act normal if he knows I don't remember anything? He doesn't have to go off and be an ass about it! I was seriously just trying to…I don't even know anymore. Dammit! What the hell am I doing?"

Naruto drew up his knees and put his arms on them, hiding himself away. If only for a little while… If only for a little while.

Sasuke sat on his couch blankly watching the TV rub the same movies over and over, not really being able to focus on what he was doing. He sat in silence, thinking way too much about what the hell he was doing and how he should fix it. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. Honestly. How am I supposed to stay with him this way…if he doesn't know…if he…I'm just going to end up making him hate me if I keep staying around him…"

Naruto was released from the hospital a few days afterward, but Sasuke had yet to come back to visit him since then. Tsunade led him to a home that he didn't find familiar, though he knew he should…it should be his home. And his parents would be waiting inside for him.

But boy was he in for a surprise when Sasuke opened the door.

"What? Why is Sasuke here?"

Tsunade completely ignored Naruto and instead talked to Sasuke who looked a bit surprised but mostly knowing. "-will be staying with you" Tsunade finished.

"What? Why am I staying with Sasuke? Won't my parents worry if I don't get home soon?"

Both Sasuke and Tsunade finally turned and acknowledged Naruto this time. Tsunade looked at Sasuke, "You should tell him Sasuke. I can't do it. It has to be you. Tell him everything."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke fearfully, "What? What do you need to tell me?" He pushed Sasuke up against the wall, Sasuke's eyes looked blank and dead, but his mouth was pointed down sadly.

Tsunade turned to Sasuke again, "Look Sasuke, I'll drop off some of his stuff later. These are the bandages that need to be changed on his torso and his head every time he takes a bath, he's not allowed to take showers yet. He can't bathe alone yet. You have to make sure that he's not bleeding every once in a while because he's got stitches and if they open, you need to call us immediately. Thank you, Sasuke. I'll bring his stuff tomorrow. Til then."

She turned on her heel and walked away.

Naruto still had Sasuke pinned up on the wall across from his doorway, his eyes demanding answers now.

Sasuke just sighed, "Come on in Naruto. I'll tell you about it once I get some damn coffee."

Naruto walked into Sasuke's home behind him and sat on the couch by the TV that was paused. He looked around the room to find that there really wasn't much in the room. It was really mostly just empty. He had a couch, a television and a coffee table in front of the couch. There was one bookshelf to the side underneath the window and that was really all there was in the living room. All the walls were painted a cream color.

Sasuke walked in with two mugs full of coffee and sat down next to Naruto.

"What. Did. Tsunade-san. Tell. You. What do I need to know Sasuke? Why is it that only you can tell me?"

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and sighed again. "Naruto. Do you want the truth, or just a happy sugar coated story?"

"The. TRUTH."

"Ok well, not that I knew too much except for the stories that my parents used to tell me about the little boy whose parents were killed the day he was born. He was born at home because the parents were not expecting the child to come so early. It was an odd October, there was a blizzard outside, so there was no way that the father would dare take the mother outside in such weather. The boy was born with beautiful golden locks and bright blue pools for eyes. The mother was having quite some issues with this birth though. It was her first, and it would be her last. The father knew that he could do nothing for her here. So he dared to finally drive her to the hospital. The snow was lightening up, so he thought they'd be safe. It was now just a heavy snow, rather than a harsh hail and storm. He thought he was the only one on the road during the time. But apparently he wasn't. There were people who were after the mother because of her bright red hair. There was another criminal who had bright red hair. There was a force that was after her. Say like a yakuza type of organization. They deliberately killed both the mother and the father that day, on that road. No one is really sure what it was. It looked like a bomb so they all knew that it wasn't just an accident. The criminal that the organization thought this mother had been, was later caught. The organization was then forced into hiding because of the murder of this innocent woman and her husband. The neighbor had saw the parents go out, and later when she heard of the deaths, she rushed over to their house. She found the baby boy there 2 days without nourishment and on the brink of death. He was not even conscious anymore. She brought the child to her hospital and nursed him back to health, raising him with her husband. That child. Is you."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he dropped his full cup of coffee on the floor, instantly smashing into pieces. "Naruto was snapped out of it when he heard the shattering porcelain. He grinned a really weak smile, about to break. "Well, I guess that's why you both flinched when I said parents." Naruto sniffed and rubbed his eyes from the tears that were rapidly falling.

"Oh. I don't know why…" Naruto didn't finish the sentence. His head was pulled back into Sasuke's chest who held his head and stroked his hair.

"Shhh. It's ok to cry Naruto. It's ok." Sasuke didn't look at Naruto when he said this, he buried his head in Naruto's spikey locks so that he couldn't see his face. But that didn't do anything since Naruto could feel the wetness of his tears in his hair.

"S-Sasuke. S-S-Sasuke!" Naruto sobbed and turned himself so he could wrap his fingers in Sasuke's shirt. Naruto just didn't care anymore that he was breaking down in front of another person. Let alone being comforted by him. He was supposed to be strong. But then he thought, "Well I don't know if I'm actually strong. I may just be a crybaby like this regularly." This made him cry even harder than he had before. Sasuke just held him tight and close. Being what Naruto always needed.

* * *

A/N: Ok so earlier I had said that Sasuke cried loudly while Shizune muted the room with her ninjutsu and I can't remember if I had ever said that Tsunade was the hokage or whatever. But I think that now the setting of the story is more along an AU...Sorry bout that!

Hope you like it! I'm going on vacation for 2 weeks and won't have internet (or even my computer) so I tried to write another chapter for this.

Please R&R? Pwease? I'll give u an intercookie...

=SoRikuR0x=


End file.
